


[Podfic of] How well we rhyme

by knight_tracer



Category: Panic! at the Disco, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary:  <i>It's not that Brendon wants to go home. It's not.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] How well we rhyme

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How well we rhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21785) by harborshore. 



Length: 6:04  
Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/How%20Well%20We%20Rhyme.mp3) [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/How%20Well%20We%20Rhyme.m4b)


End file.
